Fonaxe
Fonaxe (ヴァルム Fonaxu, Empire of Foraxe in the Japanese version) is a continent located west of Akardos in KvD Legends Awakening and KvD Legends Awakening: Blaze. Its Emperor is Sargon. Its citizens worship the Divine Dragons and revere Lady Elni as "The Voice of the Divine Dragon of Flames". It is the future version of Ronaxe, founded by the unification of Bezercia and Glaria following the events of KvD Emblem Eternal, and renamed after Ronaxe, the first king of the united empire. Eventually, the Fonaxi Empire saw rise to conflict and split into several nations. In recent years, Sargon united the empire once again so that he could prevent the resurrection of Garuga. Sargon is referred to as the second coming of Fonaxe's first king, but Gendembi reckons that he lacks love, due in part to not having a compassionate queen like Celicia by his side, as the first king once did. Unlike Ronaxe, which seemed to have no Drakowings, Fonaxe appears to have a population of Drakowings in the Vesper Highlands. Its military is also one of the strongest overseas, with cavalry taking the bulk of it. Capable of annihilating Kagian soldiers with only a vanguard, their disadvantage at sea is critical when Delyran forces manage to defeat an entire fleet comprised of them. Countries Graxalon Graxalon was a very small country (pitifully small, according to Gemdembi) that was remembered only because the continent shared the name. Its ruler became Sargon, the Conqueror, who then unified the continent for the purpose of destroying Garuga. Athecea Athecea was a small nation in Fonaxe ruled by a dynast, Yirien, prior to being conquered. The Athecean army was then wholly integrated into the larger Fonaxi Imperial Army, with Yirien as the head of his "division". Cresta sister city to Estria. This is where Segarus and Vivenne come from. Estria brother city to Cresta. Aarekiyrn a small plain that holds a noble village. Shex Dros a tiny village that holds retired Drakowings and voracious Hipnoskis. Bezercia Former nation of Ronaxe, Melia's city now stands in ruins where the Solar Shrine ruins once dedicated to the sister dragon is now rumbled in an abandoned temple. Shep Glaria Former nation of Ronaxe, Darna's city now stands in ruins where the Darna Temple once dedicated to the brother dragon is now rumbled in an abandoned shrine. Draix Sken A tiny island that holds the Crowfeather Garden. Terabia a small village where Goose proudly hails from. The dunes that hold that Sand Tomb held one of Garuga's feathers according to Goose's conversation with his friend, Gawin. Locations Cresta Tree of the Island Alder- a tree that wraps around the Divine Mast. 'The Divine Mast-' a sacred tower to the Royal Nagas and a perfect napping place for Lady Elni. 'Drakowing Valley-' the name says it all. Countless of Drakowings reside in Fonaxe before migrating to Akardos. 'Castle Graxalon/Approach-' the scene where the Shepherds seeked help from Yirien while Sargon was in conquering commands. 'Miniature Lake-' the place where one of the Shepherd Children were found. Terabia 'The Sand Tomb-' an ancient site where Goose and his friend Gawin once found one of Garuga's feathers. Graxalon (Capital) 'Ecrixar-' a location never mentioned in the books. 'The Ghost Fields-' the place where one of the Shepherd Children were found. Shex Dros 'The Ancient Territory-' a small fort/field where the Sevalia and the Shepherds took place in. 'The Lavender Spring-' a special spring that foretold the future. 'Ruby Ingle-' a spooky volcano where every Fonaxi believed a fire deity lived there. 'Crowfeather Garden-' an island that lushes with green leaves and rainfall. 'Vesper Highlands-' Home of the Fonaxi Drakowings. Endless alps of snow climate the peak of this landmark. Aarekiryn 'Grell Forest-' the place where Cillia was found by the Shepherd Children. 'Westray Village-' the place where Galen was found by the Shepherd Children in Legends Awakening: Blaze. 'Thudora-' a city never mentioned in the books. Athecea 'The Divine Dragon Grounds-' the field that sings the divine lullaby of the flaming dragon, Solaris. One of the Shepherd Children were found in this place along with Sokara's encounter with Solaris in her human form. 'The Celestial Yonder-' a location never mentioned in the books. Estria 'Solar Shrine Ruins-' a place that was dedicated to Rhagra from Destiny Akardos. 'The Volgate-' a mighty gate that allows Fonaxi soldiers to use tunnels in order to escape fights on land. 'Port Fonaxe-' a harbor valoured with seagulls and marine workers. Draix Sken 'The Lunar Vale-' a place where one of the Shepherd Children were found. Stars never cease to twinkle over the valley. Bezercia 'The Mist Ocean-' tiny body of water that extends from the lower region of Fonaxe. Shep Glaria 'The Tempest Valley-' a location never mentioned in the books. Trivia * Some fans say that the continent is shaped like a Drakowing thus making Wyverns a best habitat for Fonaxe instead of Akardos. Gallery Category:Locations